bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:359
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User talk:Yyp page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 02:44, 1 January 2010 Re: admin Excuse me? Perhaps you could be more specific given the seriousness of your claim. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 02:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Please sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~. I am happy to allow things to be added to the articles, so long as they are written well and are in accordance with our policies. Sadly, an awful lot of what is added is speculation, which is against our policies (linked above this message and in the sidebar under the community tab), while other stuff is added without the editor checking their work for errors. I undo edits that are not in keeping with our policies and where possible I try to work any worthwhile info that was added into the article. I usually explain why I change things in the edit summary, but if I don't people are free to ask why & I will explain. If what they are adding is beneficial, I will help them. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 03:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) New Article Badgering people about things wont get you anywhere. when a proper picture is found and someone takes the time to write the summary it will be posted. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:26, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Shuhei Hisagi [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo's marital status + Deleting references Hi. It was already pointed out in the edit summaries, but you must not have seen it. Deleting the section will not remove the row from the infobox. Instead it just replaces it with } . It is an issue with the template and cannot be adjusted by editing Ihcigo's page. Additionally, one of your edits resulted in the deletion of all the references and other tagged info on the page. Could you please explain exactly what you were doing? There is a known issue with this, and it would help if you told us what you were doing. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 16:13, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Problem with Admins Arrancar109 was correct to undo that edit, as Milloray had made a mistake. I left Milloray a message explaining why it was removed. Perhaps you should read it too. The sentence (s)he changed described how Kariya looked when he was a child. Milloray must not have noticed that, and thought it was a description of his appearance when he was older. It is an understandable mistake and nobody gave out to him for it. There is no problem there. Milloray is in no danger of being blocked over a simple mistake. I know have to reassure him/her that there is no danger of that happening and that (s)he is not in trouble. Not being american/Canadian, I don't really know whether to be insulted or laugh off your insult towards us as I have no idea of how big/small an insult that word is, but I do know it is an insult nonetheless. As set out in our policies, specifically the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy and Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style, users must treat other users civilly. Please keep that in mind.--[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 12:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC)